Where Lies End
by Zeit's Library
Summary: Continued from Friends Like These. Omri has a attack of conscious as Adonis, Kallistei and Dysprosium's true motivations come to life in a wave of violence.
1. Chapter 1

There were days when tea simply didn't cut it.

Traveling for so long, it was easy to forget the idea of luxury. Especially with Adonis and Kallistei; neither of whom had much of a grasp on the concept. The Sniper was understandable enough; 'luxury' was in short supply where he came from. The little Hunter, though, that was a surprising case. Luckily, he came through and was back to normal after Thorium's attack on him. But now he was listening to Caskay more than ever and making Omri's role in this little group more complicated.

Cherri was gone and she took Dante with her; cutting their numbers as soon as they had arrived in Geffen. Adonis and Kallistei were off doing...whatever the hell it was that class did amongst themselves. It all left the brooding Scholar with some much desired time to think and tea...simply didn't cut it today.

Which sucked.

_I haven't seen Lighthalzen in weeks. I've just about abandoned my duties to the Rekenber Corporation. All because of some rich brat who I haven't dealt with properly. I am the only adult in this bloody situation. Why exactly haven't I just pulled the plug on this little fantasy? Especially when it nearly got the us killed._

No one in the pub bothered with him and why would they? Anyone who kept themselves hidden underneath a hood like Omri did had no interest in other people. He didn't and instead absorbed himself in his half-empty glass of Red Mushroom Wine; trying to rationalize his continued putting off of his own life in favor of traveling with the brat and the farmboy.

_There really is no reason for it, is there?_ Omri sighed after a moment, taking another sip of his wine. _Really, what is this? This lie is becoming too real. If I'm not careful, there will be no backing away from it for either me or the boy. And as bloody stupid as he is, Caskay doesn't deserve any of this either._

_This isn't natural. Not for me...not with strangers...not with a lie._

He had actually been thinking about these from the moment he agreed to help Kallistei in Lighthalzen. The moment never played out well in his head and often left untied ends. Adonis and Kallistei were just the tip of a very large mountain that had been created since this little journey started. So many people has crossed paths with them. So many who, hopefully, had forgotten his face. It would leave less to erase.

_Tomorrow morning I'll deal with this issue. Remove the attachments that are blocking the proper end result. Kallistei has to be send back to Yuno and Adonis...who really cares were he ends up? Don't the gods look out after the elderly and the fools?_ Omri chuckled to himself, chiding his own nature for wondering how Caskay would fare. The Scholar shook it off and turned back to the reason he came down here in the first place: to do something OTHER than think of those two.

At least, he wanted to.

Something was off: Omri could feel it just underneath his skin. The pub wasn't the same from when he first entered. It wasn't simply a matter of the small crowd...there was something else. From underneath his hood, Omri couldn't tell anything right away. The wine didn't help either; the Scholar wasn't drunk but the bit he had already affected his senses.

_Maybe its just my own head. Its been awhile since I've been alone._ Omri almost figured, until he looked down at the floor. The last time he checked, his boots weren't so dirty as to leave a trail.

"I'm getting rusty." Omri noted dryly, taking another sip of his wine. " It used to not take me nearly this long to figure out when you were in the room, Dysprosium."

At the mention of his name his stealth shield dropped and the Stalker let himself be revealed. In contrast to their last meeting, Dysprosium actually looked...healthy. However, Omri had expected for him and the other Experiments that had played a role in getting the Stalker away from Adonis and the others to be back in Lighthalzen. It wasn't like Dysprosium to disobey direct orders.

"You're looking well." Omri kept his voice down, not wanting to attract any attention. "How did you get yourself back to full health so quickly?"

"Found a priest on the way. Figured it would save a trip, though Praseo went back."

"Praseodymium went back? Wait, does that mean that Thorium is with you?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Omri muttered as Dysprosium sat in one of the empty chairs. The Scholar caught a glimpse of the dogtags he returned to him after the incident. Although he had kept quiet about it with Adonis, Omri did know exactly what was written on them. The Scholar simply didn't have the inclination to wonder what connection the Sniper and this Stalker had at one point. It was just another thing beyond his understanding gratefully.

"Why did you defy my orders Dysprosium? I directed you to go back to HQ."

"...There's somethin' I gotta take care of here. I'm healthy now. I don' need to go back."

_Not exactly an answer._ Omri sighed. It would've been fun to consider, even for a second, that this behavior wasn't like the blind Stalker. But, unfortunately, Dysprosium was never the best liar in the Experiment pool. His right hand never left his left side: now sealed with healed skin but where Omri could remember roughly sewing shut a rather nasty wound. And he had a habit of holding a grudge... "In all of that commotion the last time we met, I never had a chance to ask what happened."

Omri couldn't tell what was going on in Dysprosium's head, but he had definitely tensed. Was it nervousness or rage? Probably rage. "You were always one of our stronger subjects. I was surprised to find you in that condition."

"..."

"I'm guessing this has something to do with why you and Thorium aren't on the way to Lighthalzen right now?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Now when have I done anything to deserve such treatment Dysprosium? We've known each other for long enough now for this whole...thing to be unnecessary." Omri stated slowly, softly, from underneath his hood. "If its revenge you're after-"

"I don't WANT-I don't want revenge." Dysprosium's sudden burst of rage was quickly quelled by his own self. Maybe he didn't want to attract any more attention that Omri did. "I want the fuckin truth!"

"The truth?"

"Yes. Is that really such a strange request?"

**That** wasn't Dysprosium's voice. It was lighter, more arrogant, but with more than its share of venom. Warily Omri looked up to see Thorium hovering over the Stalker's shoulder: that nauseating grin plastered onto his face. Surely, in a previous life, Omri must have been something terrible in order to deserve someone like Thorium in his current life.

"Thorium. It must be my lucky day."

"Well at least you're learning a little respect for me Usoa. I guess you can learn." Thorium said as he took the final seat, completely ignoring the other Scholar's sarcasm. "So, have you two gotten to the fun part?"

"There's a 'fun part' in this sordid mess?"

"Oh? You haven't have you?" The pink Scholar's voice was practically dripping with excitement. Whatever he knew about this whole situation couldn't have possibly been any good. "You wasted all of our precious time tracking him and you won't even tell him why?"

"Thorium maybe you should let Dysprosium speak for himself?"

"Maybe you have better uses _Father_." Thorium chided, gently nudging an empty wine glass at Omri."I already had to get my own glass."

_The little prick certainly has a lot of nerve._ "What in the bloody hell is he going on about?" Omri asked Dysprosium, nudging Thorium's glass back at him.

"Oh really. Are you really that simple Usoa?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose they'll make **anyone** a Scholar these days won't they?"

"No. I'm just too old to play little games with you Thorium. And as long as we've had to put up with each other, you should know that." Omri sighed, pushing the glass away again. Thorium seemed insistent on having the older male pamper him. To do so was far beyond his pay grade, but he wouldn't stop nudging that stupid glass in front of him. Again, it was called onto him to be an adult in the situation...luckily there was no one around who could see this. "So? Is there a point to all of this?"

"Really? I mean, other than me, you know our little pet better than nearly everyone right?" Having Omri bend just enough to give him want he wanted, Thorium sat back pleased with himself, tracing the rim of his wineglass with a single finger. "You know what Dysprosium is capable of don't you Usoa? You know his real strength. So, knowing what you and I know, knowing how badly he was beaten, who could possibly be responsible?"

It was hard, but Omri managed to swallow the bile that had begun to build at the back of his throat from dealing with Thorium. All of his disdain could very well be justified, but that didn't mean that every now and then he couldn't be right._That night Dysprosium had been badly beaten: far worse than I've ever seen him anyway. If it was just a monster or some other beast, Dysprosium probably would've ran or at least been able to treat his own wounds. I can't think of any normal person that could've gotten the advantage of him like that either...maybe he was ganged up on then? Unless...what was he saying about 'finding the truth'?_

"Is it starting to make sense yet Usoa? It makes sense doesn't it? Only another one of us could've attacked Dysprosium and made him look so pathetic."

"Shut up Thor."

"No. Its impossible." Omri said quietly, glaring directly into Thorium's closed eyes. "We've made advancements in the process: MUCH better conditioning than when the project first started. A rogue Number in this day and age-"

"My my. Did I say anything about a **rogue**? I don't think I did." Thorium chuckled, sipping a little of his wine."I simply said it had to have been one of us behind it. Please try not to jump to conclusions _Father_."

"Have ya seen any of them Usoa? The new ones?"

"...I've heard things. I haven't had a chance to see any of the newest generation in person." That was partially true. The other side of the coin is that Omri was supposed to have had a preview of the latest generation of Experiments the very day he ran into Kallistei. "It can't be that bad: not bad enough to attack someone they should know is one of them."

"It is. They're insane: all of 'em."

"Thorium's insane. The Lukas Twins are insane."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to them." Thorium's smile had gone from saccharine to downright lethal: not a good sign. "You haven't had to deal with these pathetic children and their cravings at all."

"Its gettin' out of hand Usoa. Now I-"

"-Ahem-"

"Thor's been hearing rumors about them. Causin' riots: attackin' anything that moves-"

"But attacking another Number? Not matter what the reasons or lack there of, its just reckless. I can't imagine the Corporation would let that type of product out of the Labs."

"Never said any of 'em where all that smart." Dysprosium scowled. "But I know what came at me. I was sent out here to check one of those reports 's a matta of fact. 'S how I ended up how you found me. I can't go back to HQ until I finish what's started."

"..." Dysprosium certainly seemed determined. If he and Thorium was right, it wasn't something Omri could just ignore. Maybe that was why these two came to him: because they knew he would enable this insanity. Experiments hunting Experiments...having things really gotten that far?

"Is whoever did it still in Geffen?" No answer from either of them. The Stalker simply stared out into the nothingness and Thorium seemed content to grin and drink silently. It made sense though. If either of them had known anything, there would be no need for Omri Usoa's aid. "I see."

"I just gotta know the truth. That's all."

"Oh? You're not the first to tell me that." Omri sighed again, draining what little alcohol remained in his glass. "We have to keep this as quiet as possible. If word of this conversation ever got back home...all three of us might end up on the chopping block. Try and stay out of sight while you're doing this alright? If I find anything out on my end, I'll let you know."

"Maybe you can ask for your friends to help you."

The table went quiet. From underneath his hood Omri was on the edge, frozen with spite. What he would give to decimate Thorium right then and there. Unseen Dysprosium simply remained silent: wisely so. Thorium simply sat there: that same damned smile on his face as if daring the other Scholar to try anything.

_This ISN'T an emotional issue for me. I barely even know these people! Why should I care if this freak throws them in front of me like this? Whatever Thorium does with 'em...it isn't...my problem..._

"The ones from that hut? You remember don't you Usoa? I mean, you certainly treated them like you knew them all. You seemed especially close to that Assassin your guard dog was slapping around. What about that Hunter? Has the kid woken up yet?" Thorium grinned over his empty glass, speaking so innocently but clearly seeing in his mind the look Omri was trying to hide from him. "Its amazing really. I can't believe anyone would tolerate someone like you but apparently you are not alone in this world Usoa. You must be thrilled."

"If that is what you truly believe than you have gravely underestimated me Thorium. I guess even gods can be mistaken from time to time though." Omri's voice rolled like gravel back into the conversation as calm and controlled as he could've been in the situation. "All of them had potential uses for the Corporation...but that incident surrounding Dysprosium proved how invaluable they were. I haven't seem them since that night. In fact, you will probably run into them before I will."

"...You are a terrible liar Father."

Omri didn't bother to respond to the verbal jab. Instead he rose to his feet, dropping enough zeny on the table to cover his tab. Dysprosium's concerns, valid or invalid, would have to wait for just a little while. Taking another glance to his side, Dyprosium also seemed distracted: unchanged from his usual blanket, solemn glare but still distracted. If they were going to do this, attempt to track down another Experiment, wondering about Adonis and Kalliste wouldn't help.

They had to go.

"Good hunting Dysprosium. Thorium. I'll be in contact."

"If you see the little Hunter again, be sure to tell him I haven't forgotten him!"

_Keep walking. Keep walking._ Omri muttered to himself as he stormed out of the pub. _I've got to end this nonsense with those two soon. Before that crazy bitch gets close to Kallistei again. I will not have that kid or Caskay's blood on my hands..._

xxx

_My name is Omri. Everything else about me, my look, my credentials, everything; it is a lie. The real me lost usefulness ages ago, longer than I can remember now. So I killed that boy, that street rat, and embraced a lie. Really there is very little difference in the Experiments, the Numbers, I keep track of on behalf of the Rekenber Corporation. We're all dead men carving out new existences. And when confronted by the living..._

For some reason, the trip from the Pub to his room in the Inn felt long. Maybe it was just the trip to Geffen overall: Omri certainly hadn't had time to rest since getting here. Of course, anyone who ever had the unique experience of a conversation with Thorium would know how withering that can be.

What he wanted, what he needed, was rest. Solitary, uninterrupted rest. The uninterrupted part was possible, however solitary? That was unlikely. The one drop of sunlight in this otherwise stormy horizon was that the Hunter and Sniper would soon be on their own paths and he would be on an airship back...wherever.

_The cleanest way to go about this is the total truth I guess. I'll just tell Caskay everything and let him do whatever he wishes to do with that information._ Omri murmured to himself, his eyes focused on the room door in front of him. _Poor Kallistei. All he wanted was a chance to have an adventure. The stakes are too high for that now, though. The safest place for him is back with his family._

Feeling more resolute, Omri placed his hand against the door, more than ready to get this over with. However, he paused and instead of his usual quiet focus was stuck in something resembling bewilderment. He couldn't be completely sure, especially with the door separating him from the rest of the room, but the Scholar could've sworn he heard something off. Lowering his hood, Omri pressed his ear into the door and waited. There was stillness, then the sound came out again: some sort of...groaning?

_What in the hell is going on in there?_ Omri thought again about going through that door, however at this point he really didn't have another option. As calmly as possible the Scholar opened the door and entered the room. It all looked normal at first, until Omri saw Adonis on the other side of the room apparently sitting on the floor.

"Caskay?"

"Oh hey Uncle!" Adonis grinned from over his shoulder. "Enjoy your tea?"

"Uh..yeah. Where's Kallistei?"

"...H-Help..."

Omri's jaw dropped as he flew across the room and gawked at Kallistei, on his stomach, with Adonis sitting on his back. The poor child looked completely winded, yet he was still attempted to push the larger Sniper off his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Hero training!" Adonis gave the startled Omri a thumbs up, ignorant of Kallistei now straining for breath underneath him. "Kid said he wanted to get stronger for the Sniper test!"

"So you're sitting on him?"

"Nah its just pushups man! Only way to get stronger!"

"Get offa him you twit!" Omri may have acted a little overboard, especially with the kick to the head, but it succeeded in getting Caskay off Kallistei. "Kallistei. Kallistei! Are you alright?"

"Hey! That wasn' necessary man." Caskay groaned, sitting up holding the side of his face. "Just tryin' to help him."

"Dumbass! There **had** to be another way!" Omri said sternly as he tried to help Kallistei back to his feet. He might as well have been handling a live fish; the Hunter could barely stand upright. "Breathe kid!"

"I'm okay I'm okay." Kallistei tried to say and ended up mumbling over and over, finally letting Omri sit him on the edge of the bed. "I asked..."

"..." Omri wanted to chastise Kallistei as well, but he didn't have the heart for it. He could admire his ambition and his willingness to trust someone as reckless as Adonis as part of whatever insane plan or half-plan the Hunter had in his head. But then, Omri would've never allowed someone like Caskay to sit on his back so what did that say about Kallistei? Or him for that matter? "You really didn't notice that he could barely breathe?"

"We all gotta start somewhere right? If he wants to be a Sniper-"

"He does not want to be a Sniper."

"-Gotta be a lot stronger than he is now."

"He **does not** want to be a Sniper!" Omri said a bit louder, but it didn't seem to phase Adonis any. The Sniper just continued grinning on the floor, as if he had some secret knowledge that alluded the older Scholar.

"But, Adonis' is right. He's right!" Kallistei got out as his breathing became more regular and fixed his 'Uncle' with the most determined glare his honey-brown eyes could muster. "I do need to get stronger! I do want to be a Sniper!"

"No you just don't want to be a damned Scholar." Omri huffed, sitting down on the other side of the bed. "That's two completely different things."

"...you sound just like my parents."

Kallistei sounded especially bitter on that list bit. True, from everything Omri knew, the sole reason for the young Hunter traveling with Adonis was to see what lied outside of his home. It was just another thing that separated the supposed family members, really. Only someone who had a comfortable, untroubled life could even be interested in whatever this ugly world had to offer.

"Speakin of which, have you found 'em here?"

"No." Omri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Now that Kallistei was breathing on his own, the hard part of the night had come up. There was no easy way to do what he was going to do, but Omri had faced worse things before. "Perhaps its time we started thinking more practically."

"What'cha mean?"

"I think we should start thinking about heading back to Yuno."

"...What?"

"What?" Kallistei was on his feet; outraged. Omri ignored him and focused on Adonis, who looked confused. It was a pretty standard look for him, but this time he seemed more introspective about it. Was he actually considering the Scholar's words? The Hunter certainly wasn't and had put himself between Adonis and Omri as if he could physically block the conversation. "But I know they're not there! That's why we're here in the first place!"

"But your **home** is in Yuno." Omri pointed out, trying to shove Kallistei aside. "Everyone that knows you is there. If we take you back there, you can just wait for them to come back."

"But what if they're gone for months? I'll be all alone!"

"We don't even know that! Besides by the time we get from Rune-Midgard back to the Republic, they may beat us there!" By that time Adonis was a spectator in Kallistei and Omri's verbal spat. He sat against the wall, watching as Kallistei seemed to be on the verge of throwing a punch at his 'Uncle'. Really, the Hunter wasn't that foolish or upset. He just needed to get close enough so that the Sniper couldn't hear them.

"What are you doing?" The Hunter whispered hurriedly, holding onto the front of Omri's cloak before shouting loudly. "What if they're here? We can't just leave!"

"I can't get into details right now. Just trust me that we have to tell him the truth." The Scholar pushed his 'nephew' back, before similarly speaking loudly. "I've checked everywhere little one. If they're here they're playing a good game of hide-and-seek."

"Whelp! Sounds like you guys have a lot to talk about!" Adonis said suddenly, going to his feet. "Think I'll go get somethin' for Violetta to eat."

"What?" Both Omri and Kallistei watched as Adonis headed for the door, completely oblivious to their conversation.

"Wait a minute Caskay! We're not finished here!"

"Yeah! You still gotta put this old man in his place!"

"Old man?"

"I'm right aren't I? We can't just give up now! And I gotta keep training!"

"What part of 'you're not becoming a Sniper' don't get?"

"Hey wait! Get back in here!"

"Caskay!"

"Sorry! I'm not so good at this kinda stuff ya know?" Adonis laughed nervously, half-way through the room door with both the Hunter and Scholar baring down on him. "You two can figure it out and I'll just...go with it!"

Within seconds the Sniper was gone, leaving the two alone in the room. It was quiet for a long time as both Kallistei and Omri seemed content with glaring at one another. Omri was pure ice, watching as the little Hunter shifted every few seconds from scorn to fear to disbelief back to scorn. "I thought we had a deal."

"Things have changed Kallistei. You can't do this anymore."

"...I **can't** go back."

"Why not rich boy? What's so terrible that you've gotta stay out here with the likes of that idiot?"

"...You can't tell him the truth. You can't!" Kallistei's voice cracked. The wave of emotions from earlier seemed too much for him and now the Hunter seemed barely able to hold back the tears in his eyes. His hands, his body, shook far outside of his control; keeping Omri from looking directly at him. "Please. Don't do this..."

"This is the way its got to be. You'll understand when you get my age."

Those last few words were the last thing Kallistei wanted here. It had been familiar throughout his entire life and he didn't need to here it from this stranger. A flash of fury crossed his face as he punched Omri as hard as he could in the gut. It wasn't enough to cause any pain, but Omri had to admit it was a pretty good hit for someone of his stature. Seeing Omri still standing, Kallistei ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_For what its worth Kallistei, hopefully you won't have to understand why one day._ Omri sighed to himself as he fell backward on the bed. Strange: if anything all of that talking put more weight on his shoulder, not less. And for all of his determination, he still hadn't told the Sniper the truth. _Too tired for that right now. They'll have to come back here anyway. I'll do it then._


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle didn' have to be so sore..."

Adonis Caskay didn't understand his traveling mates sometimes and really never tried. Scenes like that kept him from wondering about the often bizarre Uncle and Nephew. The Sniper had long figured the two of them would've never lasted long growing up in Hugel. They both seemed to put way too much thought into _everything_.

"I dunno. I guess if I's the kid's Uncle I'd wanna make sure he's safe too. But, safest place is wit' us 'til we get 'im back to 'is folks."

It seemed so obvious to Adonis; so simple. It gave him half a mind to walk back to the inn and explain it to the Scholar. But, even as impulsive as he was, the idea of stepping in between those two didn't bode well.

"I'll jus'...save it..yeah...for later."

Adonis shook the thoughts out of his head and moved on, soaking in the warmth of the Geffen night sky. The Sniper didn't mind getting lost in a place like this; someplace completely foreign to him. It's what made half of the job of helping Kallistei worthwhile. As much as he loved his home, the world was far bigger and more unique than Adonis could've possibly imagined back in Hugel.

"Hoi! Sempai! Wait up!"

The Sniper turned, seeing Kallistei close in from over his shoulder. Omri didn't appear to be lurking in any of the shadows, "Hey kid! How's Uncle?"

"He's...fine. He's just," Kallistei stumbled over his words, Omri Usoa the last person he wanted to talk or think about. "He's just...tired! Yeah. I think he's going to sleep for a while."

"Oh. That's coo'. Seemed mad to me..."

"He's always mad about something." Kallistei said hurriedly, trying to change the subject. "That's just him. He'll get over it."

The Sniper seemed to buy it. Kallistei certainly didn't have a reason to think he didn't. That blank, empty look that took over Adonis' face whenever he tried to think something through was still there, but wasn't it thinking about what the young Hunter had said or was he off on his own again?

"We should get 'im some tea or somethin' if he's mad."

"Huh?"

"S'probably just worried 'bout ya. I mean, you're 'is family after all."

"He's-" Luckily, Kallistei managed to stop himself just as the Sniper turned, apparently looking for a shop to by the Scholar some tea. In the back of his mind, Kallistei reminded himself to take more care around Adonis. He couldn't let it slip that he and Omri were, even after all of this time, still strangers.

_Even if I did tell him, he probably wouldn't believe me._ Kallistei chuckled as he followed behind Adonis. _What a big dummy. I still can't believe that old guy is actually worried he might figure it out!_

"So yer folks ain't here either."

"What?"

"That's what Uncle was sayin." Adonis thought aloud as Kallistei dragged along behind him. "Ya got any idea of where else they coulda gone to?"

"...I don't know. I'm getting worried about them." Kallistei said, putting on his best wide-eyed, pathetic look. "We've never been apart for this long..."

Just as Kallistei had planned Adonis felt a familiar wrenching in the pit of his stomach. Ignorant to any possibilities, his mind consumed the image of a lonely, forlorn boy and he was compelled again not to leave him in such dire straits. Unfortunately, his first thought was to pat the smaller Hunter on the back...which may have been more of a slap.

"You okay?"

"...Y-yeah." Kallistei muttered as the world corrected itself. How someone so slow can be so big was mind-boggling. Still trying to steady himself, Kallistei felt a hand bury itself into his green head. Every sensible fiber in his body told him to keep looking down at the ground, or over at the thickening night crowd. Instead, his senses quieted as his eyes lifted up to look at Adonis' blissful, comforting grin raining down on him.

"Try not to worry. We'll find 'em soon yeah?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks sempai." _...you...big dummy..._

Adonis nodded and looked away from the young Hunter, now trying to figure out exactly where one would buy tea in Geffen. Peering further down, in the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of darker, messier, green hair. The Sniper's blood ran cold as he tried to get a better look at the terribly done, tied back green hair leading to the back of that dark-skinned Stalker...

The one from before...

The one with Orion's tags..._That Stalker..._

"Hey! What's wrong? Where are you going? Hey!" Kallistei tried to call out to him, but Adonis was already lost in his own one-track mind. He couldn't be sure, but if that was him the Sniper had to get closer. Pushing through the street into the crowd, the Stalker having already disappeared down another street.

"Hold on!"

Kallistei might as well have been back in their inn room. His voice just couldn't get through Adonis' sudden urge to follow something he thought he may have seen. The Hunter gave up and planting himself against a nearby wall, winded, and watched as Adonis sprinted down the road without him.

_Ain't gonna let you get away again!_ Hummed in the back of the Sniper's mind as he made his way down this new, unfamiliar street. Barely a footstep in, the Sniper collided with someone else. He stumbled, not flinching but also almost oblivious as the blue blur got his footing and kept going down the opposite way. "Hey! Careful man!

"Bastard! He killed him! You bastard!"

Adonis stopped in the street, his tunnel vision dented for a moment, and turned to the source of the shrieking. His violet eyes widened to see a woman, apparently someone of money, cradling a noble's body as it bled out into the cobblestone. Over her audible weeping he looked down at himself, seeing part of a crimson handprint left on his side from when he was almost tackled over.

Adonis took another look at the woman who was growing more and more beside herself with grief. Ahead of him, there was no sign of that green-haired Stalker anywhere. From over his shoulder, the Sniper could see the tail end of the blur knocking his way through the crowd. Really, now thinking a bit clearly, it wasn't much of a choice.

"Right then." Adonis sighed as he turned and sped down the line of fallen bodies; gaining on his new target with each second.

xxx

"My My. He's quite the spirited one isn't he?"

Dysprosium didn't say anything in return. He hadn't even known Adonis was in his vicinity until he was back on the rooftops and Thorium told him. Now he was stuck hearing everything unfold in the twisted Scholar's wicked voice.

"I guess that makes Usoa a liar doesn't it? And a bad one at that."

"Not really." The Stalker muttered, sitting on the other side of the roof away from where the chase was going on. "Could'a followed 'im 'ere."

"..." He had a decent point, it was just incredibly unrealistic. Thorium nearly rolled his eyes at it: which where now open since it was just them watching everything happen. "It looks like he still has that brat with him too. I bet he misses us Terentios. What do you think?"

"Don' give a fuck about 'em." The Stalker growled out suddenly. "Where's the on' they're chasin'?"

Thorium blinked. His eyes slid open to ensure that the blind dog was still, indeed, blind. Dysprosium could be tricky once he got his mind fixed onto something and this little theory of his was beginning to prove troublesome to Thorium's own plans. Especially when Omri made it so easy to torture him. Surely it wasn't the sadistic Experiment's problem if that Scholar's lies fell apart right into the Stalker's own, sudden vendetta.

"You're certainly no fun tonight." Thorium sighed to himself. "He's still just a step ahead from what I can tell."

"...s'he on' of us?"

"..." It was impossible to say, really. The attack was so sloppy and the get away so cluttered and pedestrian saying this mystery murderer could be anyone. And, really, it wasn't so much of an interest to Thorium at the time. "Does it matter?"

" 'Does it **matter**?' "

"**It** doesn't seem to be anything threat to anyone. If he is another reckless child, it means someone's standards have dropped...a lot. Either way, I doubt he could make you suffer like you did."

"..."

"Or maybe he did? Take a closer look. Is **that** what beat you?"

Dysprosium huffed. Having Thorium point his head around the dark wouldn't do him any good, but the Stalker doubted reminding him of that would help either. Frustrated, Dysprosium managed to shove Thorium a few steps away, which only seemed to egg him on. After so many days, and nights, with this twisted being, Dysprosium could only curse himself for not knowing better.

"Oh my. You should be much more patient!" Thorium giggled darkly, his eyes peering over his shoulder. "Usoa's disgusting friends are close to him right now. If he is one of those mindless children, they won't last very long."

"..."

"Then if you want we can go and deal with him however you wish." Thorium pointed out. "So try to relax! You're making me miss this."

"..."

"Unless you're bored with **Father's** dirty secret? Then mayhaps I have something more to your...tastes..."

That could only mean one thing, and the Stalker would be lying if he said it didn't peak his interest. Ever since waking up in a pool of his own blood, Dysprosium had no chance to indulge himself with a drugged haze. Letting Thorium inject him with whatever mind-altering substances he found was as good of a way to spend the rest of his time in Geffen. Not that he...enjoyed...being taken advantage of...

"Maybe later."

Thorium didn't get shocked, but he was even more curious as to why. Drugs were practically twisted into his skin. But any question he had was quickly silenced as the Scholar watched Dysprosium undo his Blinker. He was virtually expressionless: drawn to seeing exactly what this blind dog could do.

"Need ya to do somethin' for me." Dysprosium muttered as he walked past him. "Somethin' you're not gonna like."

Now Thorium as really curious. There were only a few things he could think off that he 'didn't like' to do. Considering their location, the Scholar could only guess it had something and, exactly as Dysprosium had said, he didn't like it. The opportunity to hang the Sniper and Hunter duo over Omri's head was beginning to pass him buy, all because Dysprosium wanted to do...something.

"You want me to get Usoa? And do what exactly? We still don't know if he's apart of the Corporation."

"That's what I'm gonna find out. Jus' in case this don' work, you two can finish it." The Stalker said quickly, appearing to on the verge of something very reckless. "One favor and I'll owe ya."

The words actually brought a small, dark grin to Thorium's face. He loved being begged to do something; the power surging through his black veins was indescribable. Staring deeply into the burning, milky eyes of the Stalker, Thorium could only wish that he could see his own eyes open: blazing red like the open gates of Hell.

"You talk too much." Thorium breathed, his fingers tracing along the other's chin. Before Dysprosium could object, fight back, or think a logical though, Thorium's lips captured his own. The Stalker should've been used to this by now but he couldn't stop the nerves not drug-damaged in his body from exploding. Thorium pulled away, his wicked grin still on his face as Dysprosium stood their: stunned.

"Now, say 'Thank You'."

"...Thank You."

"You're Welcome."

xxx

"Hey! Stop runnin' man!"

Kallistei couldn't have been happy to hear Adonis' terrible accent shout those words. Trying to keep up with the older Sniper was hard work and the smaller Hunter couldn't be asked to do such work just yet. Nearly completely doubled over, Kallistei hung to the nearby wall for support as Adonis glared straight ahead.

Nothing got under Adonis' skin more than blatant wrong happening in front of his eyes. He had nothing to prove that the also-exhaused being he had cornered actually did anything wrong. However, the fact that he ran wasn't good for his case. Either way, the Sniper was determined to drag him back to the scene if he had too.

"Ya got any idea whatcha did?"

"..."

"Hey! I'm talkin to ya!"

"Jeez relax geezer." Kallistei wheezed, looking ahead to where Adonis was staring. Other than seemingly stealing Omri's fashion-sense, there was no reason to be chasing this guy. "What did he do anyway?"

"That's wha I wanna know! What did ya do?"

"...Would you have stopped me?" The figure, clearly a male and a soft-spoken one at that, seemed to be looking at Adonis which took him aback for a moment. "Would you have stopped me from delivering justice?"

"Justice?"

"Yes. The justice of beings greater than you or I...not that you would understand." He chuckled to himself, letting the mantle covering him drop. He seemed to be about Adonis age and was definitely his height. His clothing seemed to make him a Mastersmith. He was strong, strong enough to haul that bloody mace up onto his shoulder with one arm. That wasn't, however, what gave Adonis and Kallistei a serious chill up their collective spines.

It was his eyes. His perfect, crimson eyes shining in the nightlight. Eyes he kept pushing his sweaty, cerulean hair out of the way to let them see just to keep them in place.

"-the hell?"

"Why did you chase me?"

"...'Cause you ran?"

"I ran because I had to. My justice must be delivered quickly...and in secret."

"You ran because you're killer!"

"I delivered justice for the Goddess." The Mastersmith grinned slightly, pushing his level of eeriness up a level. "Our Mother will be pleased with me. I don't expect someone like you to understand."

" 'Someone like me'?"

"You don't see how pointless this is do you?" The Mastersmith laughed softly, irritating the Sniper even more. "Leave. I don't have time to deal with you and I don't want your dirty blood on me."

"Uh...I think he's serious." Kallistei piped in, his honey-brown eyes wary of that mace against the Mastersmith's shoulder. He had survived so far, on his own, by listening to his senses and right now they were screaming to get away. "C'mon geezer."

But Adonis wasn't listening. Even the younger male's tugging on the scarf tied to his arm didn't raise enough awareness in him. "You ain't even sorry?"

"It's the Goddess' will. I just carried it out. Why don't you run along now an-" The Mastersmith barely finished before getting blindsided by the Sniper. He spiraled against the wall, the hard punch catching him completely off guard as the Sniper grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"You're gonna apologize for what you did."

"What?" Kallistei watched, the semi-secluded spot beginning to garner more attention. "Let the guards handle it! Are you even listening? Hey!"

"That's a pretty good punch you've got." The Mastersmith smiled nonchalantly, pushing aside the grip Adonis had on him with a little effort. "Let me show you mine."

Adonis blinked, then silently felt a burst of pain cut through his stomach. Grabbing onto the Mastersmith's wrist, the Sniper gasped for air as he slowly crashed to the street. _Okay...Imma need a better plan than that._

"Hey! Get up!" The Hunter shouted at him. "Don't let your stupid stop you now!"

_Wow. Good pep talk their kid..._

"Now then." The Mastersmith said softly, standing in front of and staring down at Kallistei. "What will I do with-"

For the second time that night, the Mastersmith was surprised. This time it was by the little Hunter trying to put up a fight. The kick to the Mastersmith's gut surprised even Kallistei, although it was less of a surprise when he didn't go down. However Kallistei stood there, arms out, shaking like a life; but not moving.

_"What part of 'you're not becoming a Sniper' don't get?"_

_Yeah I get it. But I still want to be a Sniper! No matter how impossible it looks!_ Kallistei grit his teeth, glaring as bravely as he could as this unknown enemy. _I'm going to be what I want to be! That's the truth 'Uncle'! That's the truth!_

"You've got spirit don'tcha?" The Mastersmith grinned, wrapping his hand around Kallistei's throat and yanking him off the ground. "I wonder...I wonder if she will a place for you."

He was going to toss him: hurt the Hunter just enough to knock him out and make his getaway. He couldn't, though, as more shocks continued to get thrown his way and the Sniper tackled him out of the dead end and into the street again. The Mastersmith's job in Geffen was supposed to be simple; in fact he was supposed to be gone by now. But these two refused to let him leave easily.

"You just don't learn."

"Yeah that's wha' Uncle keeps sayin'." Adonis grinned as he got up to his feet. He looked to his side, seeing some of the pedestrians help Kallistei to his feet. _Kid's fine. Good_ Got in and out of his head as the Mastersmith took a swing at him with his mace. Adonis barely got himself out of the way as the mace cracked the cobblestones at his feet and reached for his bow...only to find it not there.

_Must've left it back there wit' Uncle!_ The Sniper thought as he absorbed a punch from the Mastersmith. Adonis' body went against one of the Geffen walls, his vision dazed before throwing himself away and avoiding debris from the spot where the Mastersmith swung his mace and missed. But he couldn't get up in time to keep from being pinned down.

"Its a shame." The Mastersmith smirked, stepping onto Adonis' chest to keep him in place. "I didn't want your blood...but maybe she does."

Adonis' pulse stopped, his eyes widened as the Mastersmith raised the mace above his head. He had no plan and only the dim sound of Kallistei's voice to keep him tethered to the present. Knowing the Mastersmith was stronger, for whatever reason, threw up his hands to catch the mace. The cool body of the mace touch his skin and the Sniper's hands closed; fully expecting the mace's head to splatter his own.

There was a pause. The world around Adonis started to move again. The Sniper blinked and looked up, the mace head barely touching his own face. Right above that was the face of the Mastersmith, contorted and confused as he tried to push his weapon further down.

"Impossible!" He roared, only to be stopped by a thin blade piercing through his side. The Mastersmith's eyes widened along with Adonis as Dysprosium's Stealth cover dropped: one hand was on the mace handle helping the Sniper keep it at bay, the other attached to the dagger stuck through the Mastersmith from the back.

"I was right." The Stalker muttered."You're an Experiment aren't you?"

"Dysprosium?" It was, for many reasons, the last face the Mastersmith had expected to see. The mace left his hands and Adonis and Dysprosium were more than happy to let it fall off to the side. "No. You're dead!"

"I heard." The Stalker smirked a little, his now red eyes shining with malice as he gave his Cursed Dagger an extra twist inside of the Mastersmith before pulling it out with a loud, slick pop. "I've got questions for ya."

"Stop! All of you!"

The Mastersmith pushed himself away from Dysprosium: blood running down his gaping wound. His eyes were starting to blur, but he could still make out the guards pushing themselves through the crowd around them. Wary of possible capture, and willing to risk further damage, he ran off.

"Hey!" Dysprosium reached out to follow the Mastersmith but was stopped by a sudden flash of awareness. Turning, he could see a large shadow being helped by a smaller shadow just behind him. He couldn't see the confusion and terror forming on the smaller shadow's face: memories of just a few weeks ago flashing in front of his eyes. He also couldn't see the dark, visceral aura that had overtaken the larger shadow, but he could sense enough of it.

"...You got somethin' that's mine."

That voice again...why? Why was that moron still alive? No matter what he seemed to do, he couldn't shake him off. Maybe someone else would admire the stubborn, absolutely will to live. Dysprosium greeted it with a punch to the jaw.

"Do a better job of keepin' yourself alive." The Stalker scowled as Adonis rubbed his jaw. "I'll be the on' to kill ya."

"Don' run from me!" Adonis shouted, charging forward to try and seize the Stalker. But it was already too late. Once again, he had avoided the Sniper's grip and now, with the law surrounding them, there was nothing Adonis could do to track him down.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Goddess...My Goddess...have you...forsaken me?"

The Mastersmith used to have a name. He used to have a family. He used to have so many things connecting him to this world. However, for years now those things were irrelevant: long gone from his reality. Now he had an object of worship: something to live and die for that his former life didn't provide very well. As Thulium he could serve his makers without fear or worry.

At least, up until now.

He made it to safety somehow; mostly blending his way through until he was in this abandoned shop. For pushing himself, keeping his body moving while wounded, Thulium was rewarded with the Cursed Dagger's poison eating away at his veins. Maybe, maybe the Experimentation would get him through even this. Maybe he would live to serve another day.

But the fact that he was even worried, that 'maybe' even crossed the Mastersmith's mind, froze him.

"Dammit! He was supposed to be dead! Dead!" Thulium roared out in pain, slamming his fist against the wall. "How could this happen? How could he have survived your Champion?"

"A Champion huh?"

For his third and final time that night, Thulium was surprised. His only warning was a quick crack of thunder before the Thunder Storm struck him square in the chest. He'd screamed if he could've but his breath was gone the minute the bolt hit him. After what seemed like an eternity the lightening faded and Thulium was left to writhe in pain as Omri pushed back his hood and towered over the fallen Mastersmith.

"Professor Usoa." Thulium chuckled to his gritted teeth. The two had never met, but he knew enough about him to be a little concerned. "Its seems my Lady has a sense of humor."

"Yes it does." Usoa sighed, rubbing the corners of his eyes. All he had wanted was a bit of rest but, non-surprisingly, fate had refused him that too. "What's your name?"

"..."

"Fine. What's your number?"

"..."

"Alright, let me make something clear to you Experiment." The end of the sentence came out lethally as Omri knelt down near Thulium: just within arms reach of him actually. "I've seen that wound before. Many times in fact. You see it a lot when you travel with Dysprosium. That kind of wound-it doesn't heal. That kind of wound bleeds and bleeds and bleeds. The poison will slow you down and force you in one place while your blood spills faster and faster...until you can't bleed anymore."

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"I'm ready to die!" Thulium shouted, more for himself than for Usoa. "My Lady will welcome me with open arms for what I've done for her."

"What you've done? What exactly have you done?"

"I've defended her gender! I've silenced those who've taken her name in vain! Just like tonight! I strike and keep her name pure on the lips of those who love and worship her!"

"Oh? So which side of that line does Dysprosium fall onto?"

"..." He paused, shaking his head. "They...just wanted to be sure. Dysprosium...is a blight to our Lady's eyes. But he's still a brother. He deserved to come home one more time at least."

Omri paused, the conversation rewinding and playing in his head. The Mastersmith's lexicon all had a familiar ring to it...too familiar. But was it enough to prove the Stalker right either way? "Experiments attacking Experiments. It is truly madness."

"Its how it must be." Thulium whispered, blood seeping faster from his clutched side. "Are you surprised Usoa? Do you really think we all blinded by Rekenber? No. Its a lie. And underneath it are many, many more like me who know the truth. And we are waiting, waiting to here our Goddess call for us."

It all began to make sense: one piece at a time. _With me gone, the Corporation must have put someone else in charge...only someone who could fill the roll right. Someone who had enough control. Then it would just be a matter of keeping secrets, changing designs...lying to ensure loyalties. And Dysprosium...poor Dysprosium. He's faulty...but loyal. If I was planning anything...anything at all...I would've targeted him too. Especially if I had a brother who has the strength to go toe-to-toe with him and win._

"You should beg her for forgiveness as well...while you can."

"You're losing it if you think I'll beg to anyone."

"My Lady is watching you too Usoa."

"Good." Omri said dryly, raising his hood back on his head. "Then she can watch as I pull apart this insanity from the inside out."

"Why? Why would you be so foolish as to try and defy her destiny?"

"...I don't know. I guess I've been hanging around a bad crowd lately...and they're rubbing off on me." Omri chuckled to himself. Now things were non-negotiable. Adonis and Kallistei...they couldn't follow him down this rabbit hole he was finding. "I will not let your Goddess have her way. I have my own dreams that she's getting in the way of."

"Ha! Good luck with that Professor." Thulium laughed painfully, looking down at his hand dripping with his own tainted blood. "I only wish I could be there to see you humbled in front of her. But I'm off to claim my prize right? Go ahead: do what you've come to do."

"No. Unfortunately, what's left of your life has already been promised to someone else."

"...What?"

"_...Teehee..._"

Thulium's eyes stood still. Fear dripped into his weakened body as Thorium emerged from the shadows, petting that monstrous snake with terrifying glee. He didn't know: how could he? He had never seen the two Scholars together in the same space...and the only thing he had heard is their mutual hatred for one another.

Along with more than a few...'re-education' stories.

"Are you done? Your little chat was putting me to sleep."

"Sorry to bore you princess." Omri said slowly, moving past Thorium. "Don't forget, you can't attract anymore attention tonight. We've got enough to clean up."

"Yes yes yes." Thorium waved him off with an innocent grin. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him Usoa. And since I sat through your mind-numbing work, you could at least wait and learn something new."

"... Another time Thorium." Omri's skin crawled, and his flight instincts kept his feet moving towards the door. Only a fool would willingly be stuck in the same room with Thorium when he was at 'work'. "Have fun."

"Oh I will **Father**!"

xxx

_Red Eyes._

Adonis Caskay never tried to pretend to be anything other than what he was. He left most of the mental lifting to people like Omri, who seemed to enjoy it. From time to time, though, the Sniper's mind wandered. Everything that he didn't bother with during the day flooded his sense, kept him still, and made him wonder.

Mostly, strangely, those thoughts circled around that red-eyed Stalker. Of the many people Adonis could think about, **he**wasn't one of them. The Sniper couldn't help himself. From the moment they found him, broken and bleeding, Adonis couldn't stop thinking about the dogtags he wore. There was no doubt in his mind that those where his and only someone who knew where Orion was could've had them.

Or, even worse, maybe, just maybe Orion had grown up too. Maybe he-

"No. No. Orion wouldn' be that. Not like that."

The sun was starting to rise, barely denting the half-sleep Adonis had been tossing in and out of since the guards let them come back. Kallistei went right asleep. Omri wasn't anywhere to be found. Originally Adonis planned to wait for the Scholar to return so that he could tell someone: get someone else's opinion on the things that had happened to him. Unfortunately, Omri seemed to be taking his time.

After that, Caskay simply sat down by the bed and got whatever rest he could. It was vital for what he wanted to do next, _I don' know who ya are, but I know you know somethin'. Somethin' you're hidin'. Somethin' that keeps me 'n you 'round each other. Gonna find out what that is. Gonna find out...find you...then I'mma find Orion...and bring 'im back home._

Outside of the fog of his mind, Adonis could feel a door closing and it shook him awake. He jumped to his feet, reading his Bow just in case it was someone else with red eyes coming for him. The room, though, was empty. Slowly, the Sniper lowered his weapon and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm tired. Need to take a nap: a long one."

Adonis nodded, ready to toss himself back on the ground and try to get some rest himself when he noticed it. Laying next to Kallistei's face was several pieces of parchment, neatly folded and apparently meant for him. The only person that knew where they were was Omri, and he had been a ghost alnight.

Unless,

"S'not like its got 'is name on it or anythin'." Adonis noted to himself as he carefully, very carefully, plucked the letter away from the young Hunter's face. Unfolding it, he found everything written neatly, clearly;

_Kallistei,_

I don't know what you'll think when you read this. From what I've seen, you probably won't think twice about what I'm going to say. Maybe this is just a pointless act, but if you are listening heed me.

This is a dangerous world. There are many things that happens that you are too young to understand and many more things that, not matter what age you are, you will never understand. Good doesn't always lead to good and bad doesn't always lead to bad. Criminals hold power their entire lives; die comfortable in their homes. Honest people die in the streets, while their children watch their blood cover the stones. Nothing in this world makes sense, really, no matter what you've been told growing up. And the truth? The truth is...rare. Very, very rare.

So why am I telling you this?

I can't decide your path in life for you. Neither can your parents. All I can do is give you this bit of advice: survive. Live. No matter what happens, no matter what you're faced with, if death itself reaches for your soul: you have to keep going Kallistei. I wish I could be there when you find your own path. Unfortunately, by the time you read this, I'll be gone.

My work is taking me to Hugel. I'm not sure when or if I'll ever see you again, little one. I would tell you the reasons for my sudden departure, but there isn't any time left. I'm happy, though, that I saw you when I could and I know you'll be in good hands until you return home. Just remember what I said, and you'll be fine.

And keep an eye on Caskay. With his sense of direction, he's going to need all of the help he can get.

Omri Usoa

xxx

**Two Days Later**

"All aboard!"

Anyone who had been apart of the Rekenber Corporation knew that borders meant little to them. Rune-Midgard, Schwartvald, it didn't matter. If they wanted to get to you, they would find a way to do it. Omri Usoa himself had been one of the assets used to do just that before, and he knew enough of the tricks to avoid anyone who could be following or watching him.

Paranoid? Maybe. But since leaving Geffen in the shadows of daybreak, Omri knew such paranoia would be the difference in him being alive or dead: especially if he really was facing the Bergstroms.

_I just hope I make it to Hugel in time. If this is a purge, or at least a hit list masquerading as a purge of the more volatile Experiments, I know you wouldn't stop with Dysprosium Auda._ Omri thought as he boarded the airship. The Scholar had done everything he could to make sure his trail ran cold before coming to Izlude. Now he had to pick up the pace somewhat and get to Hugel. _He just would've been the first to fight back. There are plenty of other Numbers that would have to be neutralized...or otherwise brought into the fold._

_I just hope that those two listened._

Omri sighed to himself, brooding on the staircase of the oversized ship. Dysprosium, from all intents and purposes, was dead. From what he could gather before Thorium had his way, that Mastersmith was only their to confirm it. Then he, himself, lost control. As long as the Stalker kept a low profile, it would raise any suspicions back in Lighthalzen.

At least, that was the plan until the three of them could come up with a better one.

_I just hope you're still there. Maybe, if you are, all of this isn't as bad as I think. Gods, I truly would like nothing more than to be wrong here._

Omri took a breath and leaned against the railing as Izlude faded below him. He was alone again. As quickly as he had fallen into traveling with Adonis and Kallistei he was back again. The Scholar wasn't self-deluding: it had to end this way. But, still, he wondered. _Those two...Hope they don't get into too much trouble on their own._

"Nice view huh?"

"Yes it is." Omri muttered before he could catch himself. He couldn't help it the voice had sounded...familiar. Pushing his hood aside the Scholar turned to the voice and gawked straight into a familiar face: his 'nephew's' face.

"Kallistei?"

"Man ya know Hugel's home sweet home!" Someone else's arm nearly broke Omri's shoulders as it slammed across them, a clear sign that Kallistei didn't come alone. "Couldn' letcha go there without goin' myself! Someone's gotta show ya around Uncle. Plus Gramma's probably missin' me right now!"

"I'm not going to get shown around!" Omri nearly shouted into Adonis' wide, oblivious grin. "And how did you catch up to me?"

"Windwalkin'." The Sniper said, as if it was the easiest explanation in the world. "Betcha wanna race now huh?"

The Scholar nearly ground his teeth into dust. After all of the care he had taken to make sure this **didn't** happen, he could've kicked the two of them off the airship for following him anyway. There would be no way he would be able to operate in secret with the two of them hovering around.

"Oh yeah!" Adonis sudden pulled away, searching his own pockets as Kallistei wandered off; his honey brown eyes wide and curious. Finally Adonis stopped and pulled out a folded, slightly crumpled pice of parchment. "Think this is yours yeah?"

"My letter?"

"Yeah. Pretty good stuff. You should tell 'im yourself though." The Sniper grinned, leaning back against the railing. "Kid doesn't just need a hero. Needs his Uncle too."

"...Yeah."

"This is gonna be great man! You guys are gonna love Hugel!"

"At least we won't get lost on the way there."

"Yeah!...Hey, what's that supposed ta mean?"


End file.
